


也许这就是艺术吧

by ExactlyJessie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExactlyJessie/pseuds/ExactlyJessie
Summary: （来自作者：）娜塔莎在儿童嘉年华上被难倒了，这都是巴基的错。（来自译者：）但这真的不是一篇冬寡文。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	也许这就是艺术吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Art, or something approximating that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800856) by [bubblegumheart (bluememory)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluememory/pseuds/bubblegumheart). 



这真的是巴基的错，这一切都是。他向娜塔莎承诺过世界上所有冰淇淋，但这也不会再起作用了。娜塔莎坐在这张不舒服的椅子上与尖叫、扭动、不整洁的孩子们互动的每一刻都值得一笔冷酷无情的现金作为补偿。她盯着这个可怜的孩子，脸上有几处画得很糟糕的黑色斑点；它理应是可爱的，它理应使她看起来像一只小狗，但它看起来像脸上长了个奇怪的肿块。

小女孩眯着眼睛对着镜子，她的脸皱了起来，哦，上帝，她要哭了。没人付钱给娜塔莎来处理这个。见鬼，娜塔莎其实一分钱都没收到。都是巴基的错，巴基说着“志愿服务对灵魂有益！”之类的鬼话但所有人都知道这只是因为他傻傻地迷恋某个有点专横的金发美男，他组织了这场狂欢，并且设法说服了每个人都听从他的命令。”

史蒂夫·罗伯茨。反正差不多是这个名字。

但是娜塔莎是一个很不错的朋友，所以娜塔莎同意和他一起报名，娜塔莎就要一直待在这里了。和这群孩子们在一起。还有她不会用的颜料。当然，巴基已经被分配到其他地方去了。可能是爆米花摊或棉花糖铺，或是不管什么离那个叫史蒂夫的家伙最近的地方。她想到这个就翻白眼。

说实话，她不是那种和孩子相处不来的人。她真的不是。事实上她很会和小朋友打交道。至少，孩子的数量少于5个的时候是这样的。但现在她要处理10个不开心的小顾客。外加他们的父母。

她周围不满的抱怨越来越多，这种不满几乎是显而易见的。当一只陌生的手进入她的视线，温柔地从她手中拔出画笔时，她正准备鼓起勇气说话，或者说，努力摆脱即将到来的孩子们的焦虑的混乱。另一只手拿着装面漆的容器。

这双手属于一个模模糊糊熟悉的人；他有一头剪短了的金发，下巴方方的，当他眨着一双充满笑意的眼睛在孩子的脸上涂抹颜料，不知怎么地把肿块改成了小狗的斑点，把怪诞变成了可爱。孩子紧皱的眉头化作微笑，四处弥漫的不满情绪变成了欢乐的海洋，每个孩子都吵着要成为下一个，去改掉娜塔莎画的东西。

娜塔莎不情愿地松了一口气。她不喜欢被塑造成一个陷入困境的少女，也不喜欢被任何形式的骑士拯救，但不得不承认的是，这位“骑士”来得正是时候。

“你是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫是吗？”这个问题使她感到惊讶。这个还在一个小男孩的眼睛边上画着小星星，所以他并没有看着她，但她可以看到他闪烁的余光。

“是的啊？我认识你吗？”

那家伙轻轻地笑了。“有点，但不完全是。我们上同一节历史课。你总是和詹姆斯·巴恩斯一起坐在后面。我们坐在同一排。我一直坐在角落里。”

他的脸突然变得更熟悉了。“哦，你是克林特·巴顿！”

娜塔莎用眼角的余光偶然地注意到他。克林特总是安静地坐在角落里，就像他在打瞌睡一样，但当被要求回答时，他却知道答案。娜塔莎认为他可能喜欢人们低估他，然后让他们大吃一惊；这是她自己也在使用的策略。

“你很擅长这个，”她对他说，对着他画在一个小女孩脸上的蝴蝶点点头。

克林特耸了耸肩。“我爸爸在马戏团工作；他给自己化妆。我过去常常跟着他，是他教的我。”他正在话的那个孩子说了些什么，他用轻柔而抚慰人心的声音回答了。

娜塔莎扬起了眉毛。“这听起来像是漫画里的情节。”

“他是个杂技演员。”

“真的吗。”

“是的。等我告诉你之后，你想和我一起去喝咖啡吗?”

这个意想不到的转折让娜塔莎先是说不出话，然后大笑起来。她凝视着他的侧影，忍住不笑。“哦，为什么不呢？”

“真的，为什么不呢？”克林特现在正忙着在一个男孩的脸上画豹纹，但她仍然可以看到他的笑容，像阳光一样灿烂。

⁂

狂欢节结束后，他们去喝咖啡，一周后又一起去了一次。咖啡变成了约学习局，后来又变成了共进晚餐和一起喝酒。

克林特上课时不再坐在角落里，而是坐在娜塔莎旁边，偷偷地回答她可能不知道的问题，给她讲逗得她咯咯地笑的笑话，有时还亲她的耳朵。

巴基不太高兴，但没关系。反正从一开始就都是他的错。


End file.
